Nelson Baxter
Nelson Baxter is a part of Gravity 5 from the start. Nelson is a genius at the keyboard and piano, and loves nothing more than spending the time with the rest of all his friends. About He is the tech-savvy, sci-fi loving keyboard player and DJ for Gravity 5. Nelson is confident when talking about the ladies, but completely tongue-tied when he is face to face with them, which makes him extremely socially awkward. It is revealed in "How to Rock a Messy Bet" that he and Kevin are so addicted to the game "Furious Pigeons," which is a parody of the game Angry Birds, that they catapulted classmate Andy Bartlet half-way across the school. It is shown that he has a big crush on Grace King. He is always nervous to talk to her. Relationships Kevin Reed Status: Best Friends/Practical Brothers Kevin is Nelson's close friend. They both love being crazy and joke around a lot. The rest of the school views them as losers, but they don't care. They love playing Furious Pigeons and are both very messy. In one episode they were seen riding around in a trash can. (See: Kelson ) Zander Robbins Status: Good Friends They are very good friends and are both members of Gravity 5. (See: Zelson) Kacey Simon Status: Good Friends At first Nelson was freaked out that Kacey was in their band, but later became good friends. (See: Kason) Stevie Baskara Status: Good Friends He is known to be scared of her, But still accepts her as family. He helped her get an A in her science project and as shown in How to Rock a Statue he tries to impress her by telling her he's the secretary of the science club. They are also known to have a brother-sister kind of relationship. (See: Stelson) Grace King Status: Close Friend, Crush They are shown to have a crush on each other, Grace is shown to be mean to Stevie, Kacey, Zander, and Kevin, but is not mean to Nelson, so it is intended she has a crush on him. Noah Crawford said in an interview with younghollywood that Grace was supposed to kiss him on the cheek, so she has a crush on him. Also, Max Schiender said in an interview that Nelson has a crush on Grace, so it is confirmed. (See: Grelson) Molly Garfunkel Status: Enemy Like all members of Gravity 5, Molly considers Nelson an annoyance. It is evident, however, that Nelson has a clear dislike for Molly. His dislike for Molly is shown in How to Rock a Love Song, where Nelson calls her "Solly" for getting his name wrong. He is shown to be frequently tormented by Molly. Trivia *He loves Furious Pigeons. *He plays the keyboard, piano, and organ in Gravity 5. *He has a major crush on Grace. *His best friend is Kevin Reed. *He runs away from his own farts. *He and Kevin are dumber than hamsters. *His mother calls him NelsyPoo. *He and Kacey have the same birthday. *He's really not good under pressure (seen in episode :Cee Lo) *Nelson and Kevin are frequent victims of Molly's intimidation. Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Gravity 5 Category:Students Category:Baxter Family Category:Trivia Category:1996 Births Category:Nelson Baxter Category:Noah Crawford